Generally, a scoop is any specialized holding device or container used to serve a food substance. As it relates to powder substances, e.g., protein powder, baby formula, etc., it can be often be very difficult and time-consuming to manipulate, contain, and pour the powder. These challenges are exacerbated with very fine powder substances and when pouring the powder substances into a container with a narrow neck or opening on the container, e.g., a water bottle.
To address some of the above-referenced challenges, some scooping devices have included an incorporated funnel. One such scooping device includes the scooping portion with a holding cavity disposed at one end of the scooping device and a funnel, defining a funnel channel, disposed at an opposing end of the scooping device. As such, when the powder is housed in the holding cavity, the user will then turn the scooping device approximately 90° to allow the housed powder to pour out of the scooping device into a secondary container. Problematically, these scooping devices permit inadvertent release of the powder before desired by the user. To address these problems, some of these scooping devices have caps selectively removably couplable to one or more of the ends. However, these scooping devices are time-consuming to open and close and still permit inadvertent release of powder. These scooping devices also prevent or inhibit the user from sufficiently measuring the powder housed in the scooping device.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.